Yang Manor
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: It was supposed to be just a simple party, since he was dragged there by his best friend. But, Yang Manor has many more dark secrets then they thought. Now, as Crimson learns about the dark past, a vampire hunts him down within the walls. There is no escape, once a person enters, they never come out. Most say once light shines, the doors open. But how long can one night be?
1. Chapter 0

**Well, these are mostly my ideas for a horror Vampire story, so yeah.**

**Chapter 0**

**Introduction**

"So there is a party going on?" Crimson asked his friend on the other end. Didn't surprise him one bit, seeing as parties come ever week when the seniors are skipping school. Odd, seeing as it is October, and they have like 5 months of school left. His friend always seemed happy and excited for things like this, he wasn't they animal type.

"Yeah dude! You have to be there!" his friend laughed, typical guy he was. Loud and very out going, Crimson something wondered if he was on something half the time. But, no matter how long he searched, nothing came up. He sighed and turned the burner on low.

"And why should I? It's just going to be guys getting drunk and girls having sex with several men. Frankly, I dont' want to be a victim of that." Crimson said back, earning a pout from the other end.

"Dude! That's no fun at all, come on! Were going to be seniors next year, we have to step up out popularity!" he protested, Crimson just rolled his eyes.

"Jason, I'm already the second most wanted guy in school. I just want to lay low, and not be spending the night in a cell." Jason groaned on the other end.

"Please, come on Crim!" he whined, Crimson huffed, he never knew why they called him Crimson, it was a club name for him. In fact, he has gotten so used to it he's forgotten his real name. I guess that what it's like with parents who follow the new trends and never give their son a second thought. Not to mention teachers who never call out first names.

"Jason really, what would be there for me that I wouldn't want to strangle." Jason was quiet for a moment, then there was a loud laugh from the other end. Crimson flinched away from the phone and muttered something close to 'Baka Jason and his 'hero' laugh.'.

"Crim, if you go then maybe you might be able to get some of paranormal whatever crap!" Crimson was now the one who was quiet, not many knew of his secret liking for ghost and spirits. He huffed and gazed at the clock, his mother was on a trip to New York and his dad never cared where he went just as long as he was back at 2:00.

"Where is it being held?" he asked, Jason laughed again.

"At that old manor on Maple Street! See you then dude!" before he had a chance to say anything, the tone went dead. Crimson huffed staring at his cell phone, and ran a hand through his black and red hair. He looked up at the clock again, and turned off the burner. So much for noodles.

He walked into the living room and up the dark wooden stair case to his room. Crimson's amber eyes gazed around his blue room with several posters of his favorite horror books and movies on the wall. He scratched his head and gazed at the closet, lined up were many black, red, and white clothing.

"Lets see, white would just get stained. Just like last time." he grumbled, he finally gave up on the beer in his favorite white shirt and threw it out. Crimson pulled out a red shirt with a picture that red, 'Do I look like I care?'.

Crimson laid them down on his dark blue bed, then proceeded to change for the party. How Jason managed to talk him into this, he had no clue. He peeled off his black, long-sleeved shirt and threw it down the laundry shoot. picking up the red, short-sleeved shirt he looked into the mirror.

'So this party is at that old place, many say that people who go in never come back out.' he thought, pulling the shirt down to his pants. It losly fit on him, not as tight as most of his black shirts.

'Ah, but what am I worried about, I've lived with my mother, nothing can be worse than that.' Crimson laughed at the thought, kind of true, no one ever knew what his mother was like when she was upset. Although they never gave him the time of day, at least they cared enough to raise him.

His digital clock read it was around 8:00 PM, he better get moving, last thing he wants is Jason complaining how late he was. Crimson picked up a Digital recorded and made sure his cell phone was still in his pocket. Walking back down stairs, he slipped on some old, brown boots and picked up his keys. He held his black, thin coat and gripped the door handle.

'This better be worth it, my father wont' take it well if I'm caught by the police again.' he grumbled to himself. Opening the door he walked out into the chilly October air, leaves rustled on the old Oak tree. Crimson sighed as he stared at it, his father once said he'd put a swing up for him. However, that was never to be, not with how much they 'worked' now.

The moon was already up, which was rather creepy. The news said that the moon would be full and orange tonight, just great for a party. Crimson sighed and walked to his truck, it was a navy blue color, hard to see at night. The street lamp had little light as he climbed into the driver's side. Crimson placed the keys in and turned on the car, feeling it vibrate. The headlights came on as he pulled out of the drive-way, and out into the road.

Next stop was, Yang Manor.

**Please Comment! Please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Darken Party**

Crimson looked up at the gloomy manor, hard to belive it stayed in good condition after so long. Being out in the middle of nowhere, not many would find it. It was a black house with some old wood, the roof was a dark brown with vines on it. Not many other cars were around, Jason better not have given him the wrong place!

Crimson turned off the headlights and got out, locking the car, placing his keys in his pocket. His amber eyes gazed up at the home, the front view had about 5 windows, possible had about 4 floors not counting the roof. He looked around, no sign of anyone, maybe he was early, these parties normally started around nine.

It was very silent, and a sense of not being alone hung in the wind. Crimson blinked as another leave hit his face then the ground. The house creaked a little, the vines scraping the chipping black paint.

He gazed up again, maybe a look inside won't hurt. Not like he believed in the rumors around this place. His shoes cracked under the dead leaves and twigs on the ground. Not a surprise with how many willow and maple trees were around here. Crimson took a step on the old stair, it creaked below him. He bit his lower lip, starting to have second thoughts about this idea.

"But, there is nothing here." he said firmly, taking another step with another lower creek. Crimson took a deep breath as he stepped onto the porch, the wind blew against his face, ruffling his hair. He placed a hand on the green and black door, different symbols were carved into it. Slowly he shoved and the door silently open.

Dust and a smell of old people rushed at Crimson, a cold breeze shoved his hair back. Crimson's eyes adjusted to the low light, as he took a step into the house. He held up his portable flashlight for some light, cobwebs on stuff from the 50's was what he made out. An old chandler hanging above, he really didn't trust that. And candle holders looking to be untouched.

Sheets were drapped over some things, Crimson slowly closed the door behind him. He gazed around the front room again, stairs led upstairs and another door to the left, possible the living room, and the right maybe the dinning room. He blinked and took another step away from the door, there was no sound, just a eerie silence. The beam from the flashlight made little light in the dust-covered house.

Crimson took a deep breath and began to advance. He gazed to the living room and began to walk to there, darn his curiosity. He stood in the doorway, and looking around the sheet covered room. A piano was at the other end of the room, and several places to sit. There was no TV, so that made it true it was possible back in the 50's.

He look back at a table on the other side, carefully he walked over to it. He shined his flash light on several papers. He picked one up, it was a little faded but able to read.

_March,_

_It has been a long time, since I last had someone here. The lonely feeling has gotten comfortable, but, I wish to have someone to talk to again. But, being who I am, not many would speak to me. Perhaps a young one, someone who doesn't know. But, all the kids are kept in the village. Why? I just want someone to stay for a while. If possible, forever._

'This guy had some problems, being alone must have driving him mad.' Crimson thought, placing the paper down. The others were just formal letters to people, they were more faded so the one he read was the most recent. His amber gaze turned back to the room.

'How has this house stayed in good condition, and why has no one taken it?' he thought, going back into the main hall and to the dinning room. Crimson then began to wonder what time it was, it was around 8:40 when he enter here, so, why was no one here yet?

He took a slow step to the dinning room, but, maybe he should leave. No one was here, so he could go out and call Jason for the place, yeah. Crimson walked back to the door and pushed, nothing. He shoved and pulled, but the door wouldn't budge. Fear now began to creep up on him. He was trapped!

Crimson took a deep breath, okay no need to panick, a window would get him out of here. No worries, the door is just jammed, this house is old. He turned back around, and began to go forward, looking for a way out.

_Up stairs, something took a deep breath. Someone was here, someone has come. Yes, they were here, and this someone was no leave him alone again._

**Comment Please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Evil Tricks**

Crimson walked around the house, clutching his flashlight. He bit his lower lip, and entered the dinning room. The table was covered in an old white sheet, with candle holders on either end and the middle. Another chandler hung above the middle of the table. Pieces of the floor had holes and gaps.

A large fireplace was in the wall near the middle also, with a picture above it. Crimson shined his flashlight to the picture, it was a man. He had dark brown hair that covered his right eye, it was stiff and came to the end of his ear. His left eye was a deep blue, almost navy blue. He was pale and wearing a dark blue shirt with a red tie. Sort of side profile painting.

Crimson walked around the table and up to the painting, careful not to trip on anything. He dusted off the bottom, reading a faded name.

_Damoin Grayson __

The date was too faded for Crimson to read. His eyes gazed down to a newspaper clipping on the mantel. He picked it up and shine his light on it.

_People have gone missing around ? Woods, most say that the curse has come to effect. As a skeptic, I believe the children have just gotten lost. A search party went out about three days ago, but no one was found. Many have given up hope, I can't say I have, but, they are possible dead by now._

The rest was to faded to read, Crimson set it back down on the mantel. So kids went missing here back then, and even now? What happened to them? Crimson gazed to the right, seeing a cup on the table, was that there before?

Carefully he made his way to it, looking behind him every few steps. He looked at the glass, it was filled with some red liquid. The cup was a silver color with swirl designs in looked at the table. There was a note beside it, hm?

_Are you thirsty, you must be after walking around for a while. Drink this!_

The hand writing was an elegant cursive writing, and it looked recent. Was someone else here!? Crimson gazed around the room, frighten. Then back at the cup of red looking stuff. He picked it up, and gave it a sniff. It was a metal scent, and the cup was a little warm.

"Drink this?" Crimson muttered, rotating the cup a little, watching the liquid make ripples. Should he? The person wanted him too, but, he didn't trust it. Crimson looked around again, now he felt like he was being watched. e set the cup back down and looked to the left. Another door?

Walking away from the cup he began to go to the door. A low growl echoed through the house, Crimson froze. That came from behind him. His breaths hitched in his throat, did he dare turn around. Clutching the flash light, and his heartbeat thumping in his neck, he slowly turned around, nothing.

Taking a deep breath, Crimson looked at the table, the cup was still there. Crimson had to admit, his throat was a little dry, but...

He walked back over to the table, and looked at the cup. Maybe a little sip wouldn't hurt. He picked up the cup, and brought it to his lips. The red liquid hit his tongue, and an awful taste of metal and rust hit him. He set down the cup, and gagged.

"That tasted, uhg." Crimson groaned, his eyes widen. Was that...? No it couldn't have been, right? Did he just drink... blood? No, that wasnt' possible. Crimson felt a little light headed, but shook it away. He quickly made his way to the door, gripping the handle. He gave the door a light push, and it opened.

It was a wine cellar, bottles with dust and cobwebs on them. They were green, but, Crimson could see what was inside them. He looked around the room, taking a step forward. Gazing at the bottles, each one held the same red substance he drank earlier.

"Oh, please tell me it's not what I think it is..." Crimson said, taking a step back. Just as he did this a bottle fell, and the red liquid ran out. A smell of rust and metal hit his nose, he was right. Quickly he opened the door and out of the cellar. Crimson panted a little, his heart raced. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm down. And gazed back around the dinning room.

But, this time, there was no cup on the table, not even the note was there. Crimson took a shaky breath, and walked out of the dinning room. The front hall seemed more dark now, and the only way was now up the stairs. Crimson gulped, praying to find a way out of here soon. As he stepped on the stairs and up to the first floor.

Crimson gazed around the darken hall, as a flash from outside caught his attention. Lightning? Must have been, it was too bright to be a car. Just as it happened, thunder followed, and rain began to pour.

"Well that's just great." Crimson muttered. Hoping this house didn't have a leak in it, he walked forward. The first door was locked, and so was the one on the other side. Crimson huffed in frustration, another flash of lightning happened, quickly followed by another boom. He looked down the hall, and stopped in front of another door, this one opened. And creaked at he pushed it open.

The room was simple, gray walls an and old dresser and bed. The curtains had holes in them, and the chair was pushed into the desk. Nothing seemed useful here, Crimson entered and a scent of death washed over him. It was blood and decay, his amber eyes turned to the other side of the bed, and there was a body.

Her hair was spilled out over the floor, her purple eyes distant. By the looks of it, she had no blood, and had been here for a good week or so. Crimson took a step back, and slammed the door shut behind him. No going back in that room.

'Looks like I found a missing person.' he thought, then whimpered remembering how horrified she looked. Whatever killed her, must have really frightened her. There was really no time to scream of break down, who ever killed her, might still be here. He needed to be careful.

'Oh God, please let me eave here soon.' this place was so odd, there seemed to be no windows around. Were the ones he saw just painted on there? Take a shaky breath, Crimson walked down the hall again. He was trembling a bit, getting a little more frighten than when he first entered.

He gazed around the hall, there were no other rooms that he could open, and there was no way he was going back into that one. Maybe he missed a key down stairs? Maybe, this place was like his video games, if you look you find keys and other thing. Yeah.

Crimson turned on his heel and walked back down stairs, still getting over his ordeal in that bed room.

_A low growl echoed through the dinning hall, this kid was smart. But, all the more fun to play with. Yes, if he passes, then he would get a reward. And very nice one too._

**Comment Please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Findings**

Crimson really didn't like this place, a sense of being watched was always around. Like he was never alone. The lightning only made things worse, and now he was beginning to wonder what time it was. He pulled out his cell phone, why did he think of this early!? He opened it to see, no signal.

Darn it all...

But, the time was there, it was around 10:30!? Crimson knew that he has been in here for a while, but really? He took a deep breath, morning will come soon, then he might be able to find a way out. As of now, he began to wonder who killed that girl.

He gazed around on the ground floor, a table was beside the front door. How come he didn't notice that before? Crimson looked on it, there was a note attached to it.

_October_

_Someone came here, but, she didn't fit the missing piece. I couldn't fight my craving, so I had to. But, she may have failed, however I know someone will come again. And they will pass my test. Yes, they will._

The letter was recent, possible from a few days ago. 'Dose that mean, that girl came here like I did and was...'

Crimson shook his head of that thought. He didn't want to think about it too long, he slowly opened up the bottom draw, and there sat a lone key. Crimson cocked his head, that was rather covenant. The tag attached to it read, 'Study'. He nodded to himself, pocketing the key.

Now, to find the library. Crimson looked around, the first floor had nothing, and the front room held nothing. He walked over to the stairs, and gazed behind them. There were two large doors, they were covered in dust and seemed unused. Crimson walked over to them, his footsteps echoed in the closed off space.

He pressed the key into the lock, and turned it. A click was heard and the door opened, Crimson blinked.

'Why would the library be behind a stair-case?' he thought, taking a step into the darken room. His flash light was beginning to dim a little, but, it wasn't so bad. It still had some life left in it. He gazed up at the many books on the walls. And a lone table to the left, it had a red light lamp on it that wasn't plugged up. And several books opened.

One of the to a certain page, looked like that of a journal. Crimson gazed at the pages.

_So alone, I want someone here, someone who is smart and kind. But, no one comes who fits that description. Most of them are idiots who give up after the doors are closed. They cry for help, and are too frightened to go looking around. They have no idea what that does. But, thoughts who do, can't piece it together, they can't understand what I want. So, i just kill them, letting the red pour into my mouth. The sweet taste of their..._

The rest was blocked out by a thick, red substance. Dried blood. Crimson gulped, so he wasn't the only one.

'How many others have been here?' he thought, gazing around the room. The walls now seemed scary and seemed like they could kill. Crimson turned his head to the table again, and began to check it. The draws held different photos and papers. But, sadly there were no keys.

'Hm, wonder if there is anything in the book shelves?' Crimson thought, walking over to them, but, still nothing came up. He sighed and looked down, then at the spine of a book.

'Cold Ones' was the title. He pulled it out, and read the first page. Seeing as he had nothing else to do, might as well see what this was.

_'Cold Ones, better known as Vampires. They seek to drain the blood of a person for their food. They also can turn a person into a vampire, and claim them as their own, be that Apprentice, Son/Daughter, or Lover. However, the victims retains no memory of their past, if that is what the vampire wishes. And only remember they are a vampire and the person they first look at. From then on, they are either told lies, or given their true memories one by one until they go from fledgling to full vampire.'_

Crimson gave a nervous laugh, and put the book back on the shelf. That's when something fell beside him. He bent down and picked up a silver key, there was no tag on it, hard to tell where it went. Crimson placed it in his pocket and looked around the library again. Seeing nothing that caught his eye, he finally decided to go to the second floor.

It was still pouring outside, Crimson began to wonder how he could see the lightning, when he saw no windows. Was the house playing tricks on him? He really didn't know. The old wood creaked below him as he walked forward. Maybe this hall was only full of rooms? Could that key go to one of them?

Crimson held the key and nodded to himself. He would find a way out of here, that he knew for sure.

_A chuckle escaped the mans lips, yes, he was doing well. Young Crimson was doing a fine job, maybe he would piece it together. Then, that someone he waited for would be real. He smirked, showing fangs. He wanted a son, someone to train. And perhaps Crimson was the one._

**Good or Bad? Looks like Crimson is getting too deep, what going to happen now?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Pieces Come Together**

Crimson walked slowly down the second floor hall, the rain pattered on the outside. He took a deep breath and tried every room. The first door opened to a large room, cobwebs hung on the bed posts and dresser. Crimson walked over to the bed, it was still warm, meaning someone was just here. He turned to the dresser, a note was laying on it.

Crimson picked it up, and shined the dim light on it. Hard to read with the flashlight dimming, but, he could make it out.

_Someone is here, someone has come. I've waited to test another person, maybe this one will pass. I hope so, but, I wouldn't mine killing this one. From what I can smell he is a boy, his blood smells so sweet to me. He must be around the age of nineteen, perfect! I guess he must me thirsty, maybe I show get him a 'drink'._

Crimson gaged a little at remembering the taste, this guy gave him blood to drink. What the heck!? And what does this person mean my 'pass'. Crimson really felt like he didn't want to find out. He knew now would be a good time to try the door again. But, he still wanted to find where this key went.

He gazed around the room, the smell of blood hung thick. He followed his nose to a bottle, oozing with this red liquid. Crimson gulped down the sick feeling, and took a step back. He turned away, trying to forget what he saw. He looked in the dresser and found nothing but white shirts. One last look around the room, and he left quickly.

Crimson closed the door behind him, and the cool breeze of the hall made him shiver. He picked up his phone again, it was 11:45. He better find a way out soon, his father will be worried if he's not home by 2:00 and the drive home was long in the dark.

Crimson turned down the hall, and began to walk forward. His amber eyes looked around the darken hall. He tried one door after another, none of them worked for the key and they all were locked. Crimson turned to the last door, and tried the handle. Nothing, he then tried the key. It fit, a loud click was heard.

Crimson turned the knob, and the door slowly opened. The room was dusty and looked untouched. The bed had white, dirty sheets hanging on the posts. It seemed to be still made, and not been slept on. The dresser was empty. And the lamp didnt' work at all. Crimson then looked at a white sheet a paper on the bed.

He picked it up and went to read it, when a vibration in his stopped him. He quickly pulled out his phone, it was a text from Jason.

'Dude! Where are you? The party is almost over, I said meet me at Maple Manor! Did you get lost?' Crimson stared at the message, he didn't even know there was a Maple Manor. So he came here for nothing, and is now trapped in here. He gazed back at the note, he could text Jason after he reads it.

_This room is waiting for you, I've kept it ready for you. Come with me, Son. Become my son, my apprentice. Don't leave, and don't be frighten. You've won, you're going to make a great boy. Please don't leave..._

Crimson felt a cold feeling shove itself down his throat. He won!? Crimson gulped, so that's what this was all about.

"This person, he waited for people to come. Test them to see if they could find out what happened to the others. If you didn't pass you ended up his meal, he'd drain their blood and...Drink it." Crimson said to himself, a cold wave rushed into the room.

"And the one who finds out, is mine." whispered a sickly sweet tone in Crimson's right ear. He jumped and whirled around, his amber gaze meeting red. The person was male with a white shirt and black pants. The white was stained with red, and his hair was black and messy.

"Your...Damion." Crimson whispered, a finger lightly touched his cheek. Crimson flinched a little as a hand ran through his hair. Damion nodded to him, and gave a dark smile, fangs showing.

"Cold one..." Crimson said, as he was backed up into the wall. Damion nodded again, his red eyes gazed into Crimson's amber ones. He placed a pale hand on Crimson's right shoulder.

"Do you like your room?" Damion purred, smiling at Crimson. He was taking shaky breaths, staring at the Vampire in fear. He couldn't find his voice, it was caught in his throat. Crimson gulped as the vampire looked at him. Damion frowned, and looked around the room, taking steps around.

"I killed the others, they weren't smart enough to be my apprentice. none of them figured out what was the truth, I laid out the clues, and only you pieced them together." Damion sighed, then smirked at Crimson. His red eyes glowed, as Crimson's flashlight went out and the room went dark.

"You've won, Crimson. meaning I won't kill you, no, your the one I've waited for. I want you to relaxed, and by happy. You've won my game, and you get the reward of being my apprentice." he cooed, Crimson took a step back. His throat was dry, and it hurt. Damion gave a creepy smile. Taking steps to the boy.

"Don't worry, you'll soon forget, and this will all be normal." he promised, looking back at Crimson. Who quickly shook his head, fear took him over and he ran. Stumbling away in the dark. Damion frowned again, and laughed.

"You can't run, I'm faster then you. Don't worry, Son. You will remember soon." he laughed, Crimson was already down the stairs, and pounding on the door. It just won't budge!

"Someone, help me!" he screamed, banging on the door. A chuckled came from behind him.

"No one can hear you, your my world now." the tone was that sickly sweet again. Crimson pounded again, then a hand on his shoulder forced him to turn around. His eyes met the vampires red ones. Damion sneered at him, and leaned forward. His red eyes glowed lightly, Crimson found he couldn't look away.

"Relax..." he told Crimson, who began to do so. His body went numb and warm, he let out a soft sigh. His eyelids drooped lightly, Damion chuckled, and leaned forward to his neck. He titled Crimson's head to the side.

'What am I doing!?" Crimson thought frantically, his body just wouldn't listen to him. He was so warm and tired. Something sharp poked his neck, he yelped in pain. Then it faded, replaced by a comforting feeling. Crimson whimpered as Damion drank his blood. It didn't hurt, it felt so, pleasant. Regretfully, Damion pulled away, and bit his own wrist.

He forced Crimson to open his mouth and the blood to hit his tongue. It was so good, before when he tried blood it was terrible. But, this blood tasted good, he drank it slowly. Damion smirked at that, and let Crimson go. He fell to the ground, clutching his head. There was a scream in pain, then his amber eyes faded out.

'Hm, I better get him up to bed.' Damion thought, quickly carrying Crimson up to the room. He laid him down on the un touched bed, Daimon took the phone out of the boy's pocket. He smashed it on the ground, erasing all evidence of his old life. The truck would need to be destroyed, but that can wait. A soft sound pulled him out of his thoughts.

He smiled as the boy began to wake up. Amber eyes flashed red as he looked a Damion.

"Morning Crimson, happy birthday, Son!" he said, Crimson smiled at his father. He had forgotten, today was his birthday.

"I think you mean 'Night' father." he laughed, Damion laughed also. Crimson got up slowly and smiled at Damion. Crimson was pulled into a hug by Damion, he sighed at the warmth from his father.

"Come on, Son. Let's go get something to eat." Crimson nodded to this, his old life was gone. Yet he was happy, and these old memories mean nothing to him.

**Comment Please, wow this story when by fast. Epilogue soon!**


End file.
